My Hero
by NFO-07
Summary: Ryo is doubting himself to be truly fit for the task of saving the world. But he learns what it truly means to be a hero.


**Author's note: This is my first Ronin Warriors story and I use the English names for the characters. (Just so you know before hand) I hope you like it. So far the only confirmed pairings in this right now is Sage+Mia. There will be more pairings later on as the story unfolds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors but I do own this story. Thank you.**

**My Hero**

Chapter 1: To begin with hope.

"GET OUT OF THE DAMN BATHROOM SAGE!"

Ryo, startled, fell out of bed. It was the normal routine wake up call in the Mia Koji household.

Ryo sighed as he heard Sage roar back at Kento, "WAIT YOU IMPATIENT SON OF A BITCH!"

This happened every morning. Everyone woke up to Kento and Sage fighting followed by Rowan opening the door and chucking any nearest object out his door at Kento or Sage. Ryo started counting, "3…2…1…" BAM!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rowan bellowed.

Ryo smirked. This was his family. He got up and squinted his eyes over at the clock. It read 5: 50 am. Right on time. He shuffled over to his closet and rifled through it. He pulled on a T-shirt then his jeans. He walked over to his drawer and pulled it open to get a fresh pair of socks. A thunk in the next room told him Cye had fallen out of bed and was awake.

"Oh bloody hell." He could hear the Britain curse through the wall. Ryo found a red hoody and slipped that over his head because it was cold due to Mia refusing to turn up the heat for all the other costs of supporting 5 men and herself. His room was a little messy. Gym socks were scattered on the floor along with some shorts and some discarded shoes. He opened the door and looked to his right.

Down the hall was the bathroom they all shared, (Probably the biggest mistake ever) and Kento continuing to throw a tantrum. Ryo strolled down the hall combing his hair with a red plastic comb.

"Hey Sage? When will you be done?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Sage's voice had a calmer tone due to Ryo hadn't thwarted him, "In about ten minutes, okay?"

Kento glanced at Ryo. "More like ten hours." The stone warrior muttered. Ryo smirked and a growl came through the door.

"Kento how about you shove it?" Sage suggested.

Kento rolled his eyes, "Where honey? How about you come out here and shove in for me."

Sage slammed his fist on the door. "Shut up! I'm almost done okay!"

"Just gel your hair dammit. You spend too much time on your do. And it still never looks good." Kento added. Sage didn't comment on that. 'Probably trying to ignore him.' Ryo assumed.

Ryo still combed his hair watching the argument ensue.

Kento paused to think, "I mean look at Ryo. His brushes his hair and it still is a little funky. But he lives with it."

Ryo shrugged, "Well you just suck Kento."

A snicker was heard from Cye's room. Kento narrowed his eyes at Cye's door making a mental note to prank him in his sleep. Kento laughed a little though and responded, "I love you too, Ryo."

Ryo stopped combing and snorted, "Never say that again."

Kento shrugged and went back to annoying Sage, "Normal guys don't spend this much time on their hair. Unless your gay."

The door swung open, almost being ripped from its hinges and an angered Sage stood in the entrance giving Kento a piercing glare. "I'm not gay."

Ryo decided to leave before it got ugly.

"Oh yeah that's right. You like Mia. Just lay her and get it over already."

Ryo heard a well-deserved slap upside Kento's head as he headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Mia was in the kitchen already reading the newspaper. Her dark green eye's scanned the articles and consuming much of the information they supplied.

She looked up to see him and a small smile formed on her lips. "Good morning Ryo."

"Mornin' Mia."He croaked and he shuffled to get a bowl.

He emptied a box of Frosted Flakes and dumped some milk on it for good measure and took a seat at the table. White Blaze was lying on the floor beside him and the Siberian tiger's eyes lit up.

"Hey buddy." The wildfire warrior greeted while patting the tiger on the back. White Blaze purred in response. Ryo returned to his meal and crunched away as he studied Mia. She still had a sad look in her eyes. Ryo never knew if she really got over her grandfather's death.

She was so good at masking her emotions sometimes you couldn't tell. Partly because she lived with 5 guys who were strong spirited so she tried in her best not to look weak in front of them. Ryo slumped his shoulders. He couldn't really do anything to make her feel better and it bothered him. She met his eyes noticing he was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you feeling okay?"

She smiled and shook her head yes. "Yes, why?"

Ryo couldn't tell if that was a fake smile. "Well…if you need to talk about anything you know you can tell me right?"

"Tell about what?"

Ryo looked up to find Sage walking in with a white button down shirt on with a navy blue tie and matching slacks. His white socks padded on the floor as he crossed to get a cup of coffee.

"Oh nothing. Ryo's just worried about me."Mia answered smiling sweetly. Sage gave an affectionate smile back and pored the pot of coffee in his mug. Ryo choked on his cereal.

'God could they be any more obvious today?' he thought coughing. Ryo looked into his bowl. It was a little annoying that Sage needed to butt in but he shrugged it off and stood up to go back upstairs.

'I wonder sometimes if there was another way to save her grandfather. I don't think so but sometimes I wonder. I hope she's okay.' he thought trudging back upstairs. Rowan's door was still shut so he knocked on it.

"Get up, sleeping beauty."

A groan followed with some small shuffling. Cye's door was open so he went in. The warrior of torrent gave him a grin as he laced his shoes.

"Dude Rowan would be late to school every day if I didn't wake his ass up."Ryo pointed out as Cye zipped up his sweater. Cye laughed and Rowan's feet dragged on the floor.

"Crimady if I didn't hear Kento and Sage babbling every frickin mornin' I might not care to get up."Rowen complained as he passed by Cye's door to wait for the bathroom.

Ryo doubted that and started to go find his own shoes. Mia had said yesterday that she was expecting someone to come over today but she didn't know when.

When the guys asked about it more she didn't answer. Ryo had been curious and so had Kento who had commented, "I really hope it's a chick." He ran his hand through his black hair and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Who bets the dynasty strikes today?"Kento blared as he stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Your mom."Rowen blurted.

Ryo laughed. None of them were morning people.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alice walked down the street slowly. All she had brought with her was one suitcase that held some of her belongings, a couple outfits, and some necessities. She felt almost like a runaway. Ever since the car accident 3 years ago she had been totally alone. Both her parents were killed when they had taken that ramp off the bridge in Utah. All she vividly remembered about that day was the fall into the ravine. Her mother and father's screams, copper rock walls and the tightness in her chest as she froze in her seat.

It was the longest drop off that bridge. The car had crashed into the shallow river below. Her parents had died on impact, their faces hitting the windshield. Alice had crawled out of the car shocked. And then came the delayed reaction. She screamed, shrieking into the air as hard and long as she felt she could go. The blood mingled with the water and Alice remembered her own blood dripping down the side of her face and her hands. She screamed at that too. It was an uncontrollable loud roar that scared herself even more. She hadn't screamed though because of her pain but because she didn't understand why she hadn't died too. The seat belt had had a grip on her. A straining grip on reality that wasn't going to let her die. God it had been awful.It was the biggest slap in the face.

Alice was known to be like Alice in wonderland. Straw blonde hair and blue eyes, and had fallen down a rabbit hole into wonderland. But she didn't cry. Not even at her parent's funeral. She just felt like she was being punished for something she did. But what in the hell was that? She overturned every rock in her past to try to figure out what she did to have her parents taken away from her. She guessed that's when the insomnia started. Staying up at night to try to figure out what she had done wrong. She had refused to live anywhere else than her house. Her grandparents tried to persuade her otherwise but she refused. They had instead agreed to send her money to pay for bills and other things.

Alice decided to get a job to help support herself as well. Doctors also, had told her, that she wasn't exactly sane. That she was wound too tight after the accident. Kids at school shunned her. They didn't want to be around a "psycho". Not that she cared. They were all pricks that would end up drinking themselves to death or get pregnant at age 15. She didn't care. At this point she divided herself from them becoming an outcast, a loner. Who would be sane after falling off a bridge almost plunging to her death? Who the hell would? When some of the smartasses would tease her she would scare them into shutting up. She didn't need to waste her time with worthless wastes of life. Screw them. She gave up on the words hope, and faith. They were as hollow as she felt.

But it began to get quite lonely. And she was feeling like she was turning bitter. Cold hearted. She never wanted that. That's why she took a one-way ticket to Toyama. That's all she could afford. Her cousin lived out in a manor there. She really felt like Alice in wonderland now. The signs were marked with symbols that were similar to the pound sign on the telephone button. Her Japanese was subdued to "Hai", "Gomen", "Aragato", and "Konechiwa.", and "Nani." Which was summed up to be "I'm not very fluent in Japanese so what in the hell are you saying?"

But she did remember the way to the house. Probably one thing she did remember about her past. Her cousin of coarse had refreshed her memory on the streets to take. Her cousin had lost her grandfather. Alice remembered him. A mysterious Japanese man who was obsessed with history. Mostly on Japanese myths. When they had visited them in Japan, Alice remembered him telling the stories of the myths to her and her cousin. Always taking her curiosity farther.

It was cold for a near end spring night that was edging to summer soon. She shivered as the wind picked up. She ignored her aching legs and carried on. Then it seemed as her surroundings became very silent. Suspiciously too quiet. She stopped and looked around her. A bad feeling was tightening her chest and her breathing became very quiet as she listened. It started to get misty; a cloud was hanging over her and started to block the moon. She immediately started walking again, quickening her pace. The sooner she got to her cousin's the better.

Shadows started to emerge ahead of her turning into men. She abruptly stopped. They were dressed in 16th century Samurai armor. It was a dark aqua green color. They were armed as well, holding spears and chains with scythe styled blades. Another man appeared in front of them. He was dressed in armor as well, a blue and navy blue color with a tunic of black and yellow lining. He had a helmet on masking his face with beady green eyes, holding a weapon composed of chains and a scythe styled blade as well. Was this a Japanese ceremony, or a type of martial arts?

"You're trespassing on Dynasty territory." He said in a deep intimidating voice. Alice knew she had taken the right street and streets aren't other people's territory. At least in America. And did he just speak English?

"Uh…I'm sorry. But I do believe there wasn't a sign saying that." She politely replied.

The blades looked real. Real dangerous.

She saw him smirk and advance with his followers proceeding as well. "We've claimed this as ours. Stupid human, you're coming with us. We will do well feeding off your soul."

Jesus she was going crazy. Either that or this man was real and was crazy as she was.

"Uh…I don't think so." She turned to run but she felt chains wrap tightly around her and made her fall to the ground. He started walking over to her. She struggled and got up and then he swung the chain again. Cold concrete welcomed her as she dropped with a thud. She moaned. Some guy was going to either kill her, rape her, kidnap her or the combination of the three.

The evil samurai men carried her to…a bridge. The man let her hang from the bridge with only the chains holding her up. "Actually, we have no use for you. You shall die for your trespasses. Stupid human."

Alice looked down. This was it. No one was around to help her if she screamed. The road was empty and long, surrounded by forest. She would die like she should have 3 years ago. Looking down into the ravine that held a pit of darkness seemed to await her. She looked up at the man and a crazy laugh popped out of her mouth.

"Some one's already tried this way and it didn't work. YOU SONUVA BITCH!"She screamed half laughing.

Maybe that Japanese asshole could understand that. He was startled by either her laugh or the crazed words of which she spoke. The men behind him looked confused by his stalling.

Then he jerked his hand out, making her jump. "Shut up human."

It's the end. She felt him open up his hand and let her go. Is this the way she had to die? She closed her eyes feeling the wind pick up. She had lost all hope.

"I HATE YOU!" She growled.

Maybe that was meant for God, or the kids from her school, or her parents or for the man with the chains. She didn't know but she did know someone was to blame for leaving her alone.

Suddenly she felt something grab her causing her to cry out and she opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the street. A man in red armor stood above and unwrapped the chains from her body. How could this be possible? How could he have caught her without falling too? He picked her up and set her on her feet. A pair of gentle dark blue eyes looked at her giving her an unfamiliar worried glance.

"Are you okay?"

She looked into those eyes. It sounded like a teenager maybe about 16, her age.

She opened her mouth. "And they said Japan was suppose to be one of the safest countries to walk at night."

He laughed amused and slightly surprised by her answer. Then he looked over back to the man with the chains and his henchmen.

"Anubis! How low you have gone to try to kill a defenseless girl! If you were trying to make yourself feel better I pity you. You weak bastard!"

Alice trembled next to the boy with the red samurai armor. She recognized his weapon of choice as twin Katanas. Weird for in this day and time you figured they would have guns but not in this case.

The man now deemed 'Anubis' screamed in Japanese, Alice guessed he was cursing the boy. "I will kill you, you damn Ronin and I'll maim that girl too!" He screamed in English then.

The red warrior whipped out his Katanas and turned to her again. "Run over behind that tree. I don't want you to get hurt."

She nodded obediently. His blue eyes looked determined yet soft at the same time. She took off to the forest edge and ran behind the trunk and peeked out to watch him. He and Anubis were engaged in battle. Metal striking against metal. They grunted and yelled as they blocked and countered.

Alice then saw the red warrior jump into the air and holler, "Flare...up…now!"

Flames collected around him as his connected the ends of the Katanas together and let out and explosion of a heat beam hurdling to the evil man and his minions. A cry was heard and the ground was charred from the extreme heat. The boy landed panting and sheathed the twin Katanas carefully. She stumbled out behind the tree's trunk and stared at him. No sign of Anubis. The warrior turned to look at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryo watched as she slowly walked over to him. Her hair and eye color screamed 'Foreigner!'. Though he did like the color of her hair and of coarse he liked her eye color because it was like his almost. She stood there bewildered. "…You saved me."

He stood still. "I'm suppose to."

It was true. It was his job. She was a bit surprised by his answer. He stepped back. He admitted he was a little girl-shy. He didn't know how to act around them. He looked over to see her small blue suitcase.

"You dropped that." He pointed. She looked over and jogged over to it and scraped it up. Then she looked at him again. Almost studying him.

Then he felt something plunge into the back of his armor. "WILDFIRE! You won't defeat me yet!"

Ryo screamed in pain as it electrocuted him and he dropped.

"Dammit.." Ryo groaned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anubis retrieved the blade then charged at him. "READY TO DIE?"

Alice jump into the fray. "Don't you dare touch him!"

And with that she lunged at him and threw a dagger into his head. The blade cut through the helmet, splitting it into two. Anubis halted and felt blood drip down his forehead.

"FUCK!"He shouted in agony. He ripped the knife out and retreated into the darkness, back to the dynasty.

She looked down at the warrior who pushed himself up on his knees, eyes wide in shock. Alice kneeled down to him.

"When were you able to do that?" He asked as she helped him up.

"My grandfather…was a great knife thrower. He needed to pass it on to someone." She explained.

"He taught you well." He added.

She couldn't see his face because the helmet covered it up. Then he became serious and backed away. She clutched her suitcase knowing he was leaving.

"Be careful, Toyama is not as it once was." And he disappeared just a fast as he had come.

"….There goes my hero." She whispered. Something washed over her, a feeling of warmth, of…dare she say it …hope. Someone had rescued her, and he had given her a slap in the face so she would wake up and realize someone was there for her.

"Mia…"She uttered and ran as fast as her feet could take her, to her new found place of hope.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**So how did you like my original character? Did you like the story at all? Please review. I enjoy reading them and it helps me to continue writing.**


End file.
